Magnet
'Magnet '''ist ein Song von ''Yunomi-Pi, in Zusammenarbeit mit minato, und wird von Hatsune Miku und Megurine Luka gesungen. Hintergrund Der Song handelt über die Verbotene Liebe zwischen zwei Mädchen. "Magnet" zeigt die Emotionen, die mit den Vorurteilen der Homosexualität vereinigt ist. Es ist in dem ganzen Song, indem die beiden sehr tief Gefühle haben, und es ist keine bloße Fantasie oder eine flüchtige Begegnung impliziert. Obwohl ihre Liebe stark ist, kann sie ihnen nicht helfen. Wegem dem Gefühl, dass das, was sie tun falsch ist, aufgrund der moralischen Werte, die ihnen von der Gesellschaft aufgezwungen werden, können sie nicht zusammen sein. Spiele und Konzerte Der Song wird in den Konzerten Miku no Hi Kanshasai 39's Giving Day und Miku no Hi Dai Kanshasai 39's Giving Day gesungen. Der Song ist in folgenden Spielen vorhanden: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Miku Flick/02 Lyrics Japanisch= 【ミク】 か細い火が　心の端に灯る いつの間にか燃え広がる熱情 私の蝶　不規則に飛び回り あなたの手に鱗粉を付けた 絡み合う指ほどいて 【ルカ】唇から舌へと 許されない事ならば　尚更 燃え上がるの 抱き寄せて欲しい　確かめて欲しい 間違いなど無いんだと　思わせて キスをして　塗り替えて欲しい 魅惑の時に酔いしれ溺れていたいの 【ルカ】 束縛して　もっと必要として 愛しいなら執着を見せつけて 「おかしい」のが　たまらなく好きになる 行けるトコまで行けばいいよ 迷い込んだ心なら 【ミク】簡単に融けてゆく 優しさなんて感じる暇など　無い位に 繰り返したのは　あの夢じゃなくて 紛れも無い現実の私達 触れてから　戻れないと知る それでいいの…　誰よりも大切なあなた 【ミク】 夜明けが来ると不安で 泣いてしまう私に 「大丈夫」と囁いたあなたも 泣いていたの？ 抱き寄せて欲しい　確かめて欲しい 間違いなど無いんだと　思わせて キスをして　塗り替えて欲しい 魅惑の時に酔いしれ溺れたい 引き寄せて　マグネットのように 例えいつか離れても巡り会う 触れていて　戻れなくていい それでいいの　誰よりも大切な　【ミク】あなた |-|Romaji= Miku Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru Itsu no mani ka moe hirogaru netsujou Watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari Anata no te ni rinpun wo tsuketa Karamiau yubi hodoite Ruka Kuchibiru kara shita he to Yurusare nai koto naraba naosara Moeagaru no Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii Machigai na do nai’n da to omowasete KISS wo shite nurikaete hoshii Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no Ruka Sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou toshite Itoshii nara shuuchaku wo misetsukete “Okashii” no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru Ikeru TOKO made ikeba ii yo Mayoi konda kokoro nara Miku Kantan ni tokete yuku Yasashisa nante kanjiru himanado nai kurai ni Kurikaeshita no wa ano yume jyanakute Magiremo nai genjitsu no watashi-tachi Furete kara modore nai to shiru sore de ii no… Dare yori mo taisetsu na anata Miku Yoake ga kuru to fua’n de Naite shimau watashi ni “Daijoubu” to sasayaita anata mo Naite ita no? Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii Machigai na do nai’n da to omowasete KISS wo shite nurikaete hoshii Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai Hikiyosete MAGNET no youni Tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau Fureteite modorenakute ii Sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na Mikuanata |-|Englisch= (Miku) The feeble fire lit at the edge of my heart, had spread into a burning passion without me knowing. My butterfly, flapping about unsteadily, leaving some scales on your hand. Separating our entwined fingers, (Luka)but pressing my lips against yours. If it’s something forbidden, our passion will burn all the more. I wish for you to hold me, to confirm for me. That what we have isn’t a mistake, at all. I want you to kiss me, and repaint this truth for me. Let me drown in this intoxicating moment of our love and passion. (Luka) To be bound to you, only makes me want you more and more. If you truly love me, then show me your determination. You said that it’s “weird” now, but you’ll learn to like it. But for now, we’ll just go towards where we can. And if insanity takes over us somehow, (Miku)we’ll just melt away together. It’s as if I don’t have enough time to feel your tenderness at all. (Luka) This, I’m sure, is not just a simple dream. It’s real, and in this reality, with the knowledge that once we touch, we can never return, and it’s fine with us. Because it’s for you, one who’s more precious than anyone else. (Miku) And as the day dawns, uncertainty takes over as I cry. You whisper “it’s alright” comfortingly, but are those tears that I feel? I wish for you to hold me, to confirm for me. That what we have isn’t a mistake, at all. I want you to kiss me, and repaint this truth for me. Let me drown in this intoxicating moment of our love and passion. We’re drawn towards each other, just like magnets. Even if separation comes, we’ll meet again. And it’s fine even if we can’t return once we touch, because it’s for one who’s more precious than anyone else, (Miku) you. |-|Deutsch= Eine kleine Flamme entfachte sich ganz heimlich tief in mir Und eh' ich mich versah wurde mein ganzes Herz entzündet Ich flatt're wie ein Schmetterling und fliege ziellos umher Und finde mich zerbrochen in deinen Händen wieder Du verkreuzt deine Hände mit meinen Und dafür werd' ich dich sanft küssen Selbt, wenn alle sagen, was wir tun ist falsch Bist du bei mir brenne ich umso mehr Ich möchte, dass du mich festhälst Und mich jede Nacht beschützt Lass mich daran glauben, dass egal was kommt du bei mir bleibst Küss mich in der Nacht Als könnten wir uns nicht trennen Berauscht von dir bin ich verbraucht und möchte in dieser Phantasie ertrinken Bitte halte mich zurück und brauch' mich von Tag zu Tag mehr Wenn du mich liebst zeig es mir und kenn mich besser als zuvor Nenn es "komisch" aber diese Liebe kann ich nicht ignorier'n Lass uns rennen bis wir 'nen Ort für uns gefunden haben Wenn es scheint, als würd' mein Herz mich irreführ'n Dann ist das weil mein Leben zerbricht Es lastet so viel Druck auf uns'ren Schultern Dass wir nicht mehr flüstern können Dies ist sicherlich kein Traum Ich bin mir sicher, es ist wahr Es ist real, dass wir hier gemeinsam steh'n Mit dem Wissen, dass Wir von hier aus nicht mehr zurück gehen können Doch das ist okay, denn du bist... alles auf der Welt für mich Die Morgendämm'rung ist kälter als zuvor Und die Angst bringt mich zum Weinen Denn du sagtest mir "Es ist okay" Aber deine Stimme zitterte Ich möchte, dass du mich festhälst Und mich jede Nacht beschützt Lass mich daran glauben, dass egal was kommt du bei mir bleibst Küss mich in der Nacht Als könnten wir uns nicht trennen Berauscht von dir bin ich verbraucht und möchte in dir ertrinken Wenn ich dich seh' Bin ich völlig hypnotisiert Nehmen sie mich dir weg - schwöre ich bei Gott: Ich finde zu dir Auch wenn ich das weiß Schwör' ich dir auf mein Leben: Ich werde okay sein, denn du bist... alles auf der Welt für mich Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Megurine Luka Kategorie:Japanisch Kategorie:Hall of Legend